supersmashbrosfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Daraen (Ultimate)
|le personnage en général|Daraen}} Daraen / Robin est un combattant vétéran introduit dans Smash 4. Il porte le numéro 56. Obtention * Il apparaît comme 53ème adversaire après un combat en mode groupe. * Finir le Mode Classique avec un personnage de la colonne Kirby après avoir affronté Zelda. * Le sauver dans La Lueur du monde. Dans les deux premiers cas, il doit ensuite être vaincu dans Château assiégé. Différences avec Esthétique * Il est désormais possible de voir la jauge de l'épée tonnerre et des tomes avec son profil. * Ses costumes alternatifs vert, rouge, bleu et jaune ont des couleurs de cheveux différentes. * Il a un nouveau thème de victoire, basé sur Awakening. * Sa conversation au Temple de Palutena a été refaite. Attaque spéciales * Il peut changer d'angle lorsqu'il utilise la Tempête. Mises à jour * 2.0.0 ** Il peut s'accrocher à un rebord plus rapidement après l'attaque spéciale haut. (39 images au lieu de 52) * 3.0.0 ** Ses attaques spéciales standard, sous ses deux premières charges, et coté font moins de dégâts aux boucliers. * 3.1.0 ** Correction d'un problème où il n'était plus fonctionnel si Lucas absorbe la plus puissante version de l'attaque spéciale standard tout en étant frappé par PSY Magnétisme. * 6.0.0 ** Faire une attaque Smash recharge plus son épée orage. ** L'attaque puissante coté projette plus. ** Les deux premiers coups de l'attaque aérienne standard commencent plus tôt. (7ème et 20ème image au lieu de 9ème et 22ème) *** La durée totale est ainsi plus courte. (48 images au lieu de 50) ** Son attaque spéciale standard charge plus vite. *** Charge 2 : 33 images au lieu de 38. *** Charge 3 : 73 images au lieu de 88. *** Charge 4 : 133 images au lieu de 148. ** La flamme de l'attaque spéciale coté va plus loin. Esthétique et animations Costumes alternatifs Art Daraen Ultimate.png Art Daraen féminin Ultimate.png Art Daraen vert Ultimate.png Art Daraen rouge Ultimate.png Art Daraen bleu Ultimate.png Art Daraen jaune Ultimate.png Art Daraen blanc Ultimate.png Art Daraen rose Ultimate.png Conversation Kid Icarus Entrée en scène Sort d'une téléportation en flottant. Poses d'inactivité * Regarde le tome en main. * Brandit lentement l’épée en main. Provocations * Agite son épée en disant "Let's tip the scales!" / "Time to tip the scales!". * Fait flotter son équipement en disant "Prepare yourself". * Fait flotter son équipement autour de lui en disant "You're not ready!" / "Here I go!". Poses de victoire Son thème de victoire est un nouvel arrangement de "Id (Purpose)" de Fire Emblem: Awakening. Pose avec sa main en tenant son tome. Peut diriger des flammes selon le tome Dit "The key to victory lies with it!" / "Ha, checkmate!" Se retourne avec un coup d'épée en disant "I'm always three steps ahead!" / "A good tactician has nothing to fear!" Pose avec Chrom en disant "It seems our fates are joined!" / "I've got your back!". Chrom dit parfois "My strenght is yours!". Modes de jeu La Lueur du monde Bien qu'absent de la cinématique, Daraen est présent avec les autres combattants sur la falaise. Il se fait enlever par Kilaire, puis copier et manipuler par des Esprits. Durant sa captivité, il est ensuite repris par Sumbra. Il peut être trouvé captif dans le Château de Dracula. Combats d'Esprits Mode Classique : Coup de feu, Coup de foudre Daraen affronte des adversaires pouvant utiliser des attaques de feu et électriques. La musique de son générique est la version arrangée de "Id (Purpose)". Autres modes Classique * 20px|lien=Lucas (Ultimate) : Lucas affronte des adversaires pouvant se servir de magie. Il affronte les deux versions de Daraen au stage 2. * 20px|lien=Lucina (Ultimate) : Lucina affronte des adversaires de sa série. Elle affronte les deux versions de Daraen au stage 3. * 20px|lien=Corrin (Ultimate) : Corrin affronte des personnages en blanc ou noir, représentant les familles Nohr et Hoshido. Ils affrontent Corrin, Lucina et Daraen noirs avec l'aide de Marth et Chrom blancs au stage 6. * 20px|lien=Chrom (Ultimate) : Chrom affronte des groupes d'adversaires allié à un personnage de Fire Emblem: Awakening. Il s'allie avec Daraen masculin au stage 4 et avec Daraen féminin aux stages 3 et final. * 20px|lien=Samus sombre (Ultimate) : Samus sombre affronte des héros avec l'aide d'un héros corrumpu. Elle affronte Chrom et Lucina avec l'aide de Daraen au stage 2. * 20px|lien=Marie (Ultimate) : Marie affronte des personnages féminins. Elle affronte Palutena, Lucina, Zelda, Daraen et Corrin au stage 2. * 20px|lien=Héros (Ultimate) : Héros affrontent des personnages référençant sa série. Ils affrontent le Héros de Dragon Quest XI et Daraen féminin au stage 2, qui représente Véronica. Ils affrontent ensuite Daraen masculin et Dracaufeu violets au stage final, qui représentent Lordragon. * 20px|lien=Byleth (Ultimate) : Byleth affronte des personnages de sa série en ordre chronologique dans des combats d'endurance. Il affronte Daraen, Lucina et Chrom au stage 4. Il réapparaît comme allié au stage final. Anecdotes * Plante Piranha et lui sont les seuls combattants ayant un autre combattant dans une de leurs poses de victoire. Galerie Vidéo Présentation Daraen Ultimate Images Profil Daraen Ultimate 1.jpg Profil Daraen Ultimate 2.jpg Profil Daraen Ultimate 3.jpg Profil Daraen Ultimate 4.jpg Profil Daraen Ultimate 5.jpg Profil Daraen Ultimate 6.jpg Profil Chrom Ultimate 6.jpg|Profil Image site Ultimate 31.jpg|Site Zone Green Hill Ultimate blog.jpg|Super Smash Blog Défis Ultimate Smash Daraen.png|Défis Défis Ultimate Classique Lucina.png|Défis Défis Ultimate En ligne Ganondorf.png|Défis Félicitations Daraen Ultimate.png|Félicitations Félicitations Peach Ultimate.png|Félicitations Félicitations Chrom Ultimate.png|Félicitations Série Fire Emblem Ultimate.jpg|Compte Twitter Nintendo Catégorie:Personnages (Ultimate) Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Univers Fire Emblem Catégorie:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate